Bajo la Lluvia
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: La lluvia de esa noche de fiesta era profunda y fuerte, nostálgica y lúgubre; pero esta guardo un enorme secreto donde Sasuke se encontró con aquella mujer que lo enviaría a la locura. El amor entre dos seres que se aman bajo una noche lluviosa sin arrepentimientos ni límites ¿Estás listo para conocer su secreto?. SasuHina. One-Shot/AU/LEMON. Dedicado a RukiaNeechan.


_Bajo la lluvia._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **El amor es una enseñanza que no se puede olvidar a menos que también te enseñen hacerlo. La lluvia de esa noche de fiesta era profunda y fuerte, nostálgica y lúgubre; pero esta guardo un enorme secreto donde Sasuke se encontró con aquella mujer que lo enviaría a la locura.-Me enseñaste amarte, pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.-El amor entre dos seres que se aman bajo una noche lluviosa sin arrepentimientos ni límites. ¿Estás listo para conocer su secreto?

**Parejas:**

SasuHina.

**Autor: **SamMeiTukusama.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**Advertencias de este One-Shot:**

**-Lenguaje fuerte y vulgar.**

**-Lemon.**

**-AU.**

**-Ooc.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back._

.

.

.

_Dedicado a RukiaNeechan._

_Gracias por sus Reviews hermosos y graciosos que me enamoran día a día, por siempre compartirnos sus historias, por su apoyo e atención y haberme vuelto una amiga :3. ¡La amodoro Rukia-sama!_

.

.

.

_**Me enseñaste amarte,**_

_**Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte…**_

.

.

.

No era de noche, ni tampoco de día; era una cosa de ambas, más que nada, estaba oscuro dando inicio al anochecer. El manto oscuro todavía no estaba en los cielos, más bien, se estaba integrando a los colores anaranjados que anunciaba el termino del Sol para darle su lugar a la Luna. Para Sasuke, era diferente, para él, era uno de sus peores días de la vida.

Sasuke era muy discreto y serio. A él no le gustaban los escándalos y sobre todo el ruido porque simplemente en él no da ese tipo de cosas. Por eso, el hecho de asistir a una de las estúpidas y locas fiestas de Naruto le hastiaba de tal manera que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas patearle el trasero y salir del país para tener una nueva vida alejado de idiotas. Ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo, pero, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, tenía una familia, amigos y una novia que no desearía dejar.

No le gustaba para nada tener que asistir, pero, Karin deseaba ir a la fiesta que planeo desde hace días su primo; y como siempre y en cada momento, su opinión no valía para nada en los oídos de su novia, más bien, hacía oídos sordos cuando intentaba llevarle la contraria. Aun así… Sasuke la quería y pensaba en ella como un futuro. Por mucho que sea celosa, escandalosa, etc.; la quería.

Ahora mismo, Karin tomaba del brazo a él pelinegro usando su mejor vestido rojo como su cabello con una chaqueta por el frío, Sasuke solo usaba su ropa más formal; con sus pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa manga larga negra que llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados. Se veía alto y apuesto con ese largo abrigo negro, digno para la mujer de su brazo que enseñaba su belleza con todo su esplendor a cada paso que daba.

Este solo tenía su expresión neutral e indiferente llegando a la casa del Uzumaki que estaba lleno de personas tanto afuera como adentro. El Uchiha solo alzo una ceja cuando Karin se deshizo del agarre de su brazo y corría hacía sus amigas con una gran sonrisa. Por primera vez en todo el día, sintió alivio de no tener a la pelirroja colgada en su brazo anunciándolo como su propiedad. No obstante, un brazo rodeo su cuello apretándolo y haciéndolo para atrás.

-¡Teme, llegas tarde!- Exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras que el azabache le gruñía.

En un instante, Sasuke lanzo su brazo lejos de él y le miro con enojo.

-Por lo menos llegue.- Aclaró con su deje de voz fastidiado.

-¡Eso ni se diga!- Esta vez grito con alegría y lo agarro de nuevo del cuello, al Uchiha se le formo una vena en su sien intentando salir del agarre, sin embargo, por mucho que quería e intentaba zafarse, el Uzumaki lo ataba con fuerza mientras lo guiaba adentro de su casa.

Sasuke tenía la frente arrugada y cuando al fin logro soltarse ya estaba dentro llenando sus fosas nasales por ese horrible olor a alcohol y ceniza. La mayoría de las personas dentro tenía un cigarrillo y una cerveza en la mano, otras simplemente bailaban emborrachadas y volviendo a beber e como unas pocas personas estaban sobrias y no fumaban. Empero, esas personas no terminarían del todo así, muy pronto serán tentados a tomar una sola copa y después llegaran al estado ebrio. Si alguno llega a sobrevivir, sería un milagro.

Se fue quitando con lentitud el abrigo colgándolo en el perchero. Sus largos brazos se cruzaron buscando con la mirada donde podría por lo menos esconderse, y de paso, buscar a Karin entre ese mar de gente. Podrían pasar minutos u horas, pero su acompañante era su novia, por lo que no debería dejarla sola y menos con esa vestimenta atrevida.

Y fue así, pasaron muchas horas refugiado en una esquina con un vaso de cerveza en la mano esperando que la presencia de la pelirroja Uzumaki dé aparición. Estaba aburrido, su cerveza se acababa y sus ganas de querer salir aumentaban; aun así, por deber, debía permanecer en otra de las fiestas escandalosas de su amigo. Seguía sin hacer nada, aún seguía cruzado de brazos y cuando por fin se dignó a buscar a su novia, choco hombro a hombro con alguien que ni siquiera giro para disculparse.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando miro a esa persona por detrás gritándole que mirará por dónde camina. No obstante, la mujer que tropezó con él, no se dio vuelta para verlo y responderle, solo siguió su camino con su largo abrigo en la mano y deshaciendo la gran coleta de su cabello. Sasuke la ignoro cuando cruzo la puerta saliendo de ahí, se encamino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la pista de baile ignorando a las personas que danzaban al ritmo de la música. Los hizo a un lado con codazos o simplemente esquivarlos con la intención de salir de ese lugar lleno de un olor desagradable, el olor a sudor y alcohol no era la mejor combinación. Según Sasuke, hasta el perfume de Karin olía mejor.

Mientras pasaba por las personas, se encontró a Karin con una botella en su mano a lo alto bailando escandalosamente, sin ninguna pareja en especifica ya que bailaba en medio de todas las personas. Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacía él para detenerla, esta seguía haciendo bulla tomando un sorbo a la botella abrazando el cuerpo de su novio.

-¡Sasuke, mi amor, baila conmigo!- Grito a los aires tomándolo de la mano para volver a llevarlo al centro de la pista. Empero, Sasuke la detuvo y la mantuvo quieta.

-Karin, estás ebria.- Le dijo fastidiado jalándola de nuevo y llevándosela fuera de la gente.- Nos vamos.- Indicó.

Karin exclamaba y gritaba un millón de cosas con una gran expresión de diversión y alegría. Sasuke solo bufaba molesto por ver a la pelirroja borracha y humillándose ella misma e a él.

Cuando la conoció era alguien madura e eficaz, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo, se ha vuelto muy terca. Jamás llego a pensar que su novia fuese una persona demasiado transparente y atrevida. Mientras más la llevaba así de ebria, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era la novia de Uchiha Sasuke a cada mujer que le daba una mirada de soslayo.

Llevándola a la puerta, dejo la botella en una pequeña mesa agarrando el abrigo de la ojiroja y obligándola a ponérselo, cuando él estaba punto de ponerse el abrigo, Naruto lo tomo de los hombros sorprendiéndolo. Su expresión se volvió irritada cuando le sonrió.

Odiaba esa expresión del ojiazul, eso daba a entender que mucho que se quería ir, no podía abandonar la casa.

Y eso mismo sucedía ahora.

-Sasuke, necesito un favor.- Empezó el Uzumaki rascándose la nuca. Sasuke rodo los ojos y se posaron en Karin que tenía la botella en su mano dándole sorbos largos. En un movimiento se lo arrebato de las manos haciéndola reír.

-No.- Aclaró enojado poniéndose su abrigo con rapidez y agarrando de nuevo de la mano a Karin. No obstante, un par de personas se interpusieron en su camino corriendo hacia la puerta y entrando bruscamente tambaleándose borrachos y otros riendo por la situación. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que no saldría de ahí en un buen rato.

La lluvia era fuerte, y más ahora que el cielo empezaba a verse negro a no ser por esas coloraciones grisáceas que lo delataban. Gruño a lo bajo cuando escucho la risa burlona de la Uzumaki dándole a entender que no saldrían de ahí por ahora. Naruto le acompaño con su risa y solo obtuvieron una mirada irritada del pelinegro. Ahora mismo los dos habían guardado silencio y Sasuke solo meneo su cabeza negativamente.

-Sasuke. Te prometo que te prestaré mi auto si me haces el favor.- Dijo el rubio sonriente a sabiendas que el azabache aceptaría. Todo era con tal de salir de ahí.

Sasuke suspiro resignado y se giró para ver a los Uzumaki, ahora y de nuevo, Karin tenía la botella ahora vacía en su mano, no obstante, la imagen de tener la lengua afuera con la botella en lo alto pensando en que saldría por lo menos una gota de alcohol se le hizo humillante. Esa mujer era muy ambiciosa.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- Pregunto con neutralidad quitándole la botella a Karin con tal de hacer eso más humillante frente a los ojos de los únicas personas en la puerta.

-Solo tienes que comprar más bebidas y eso es todo.- Naruto tenía en sus manos un paraguas que le aventó al Uchiha sin delicadeza, este uso sus reflejos agarrando a la perfección y con habilidad el grande paraguas negro. Karin solo aplaudió como babieca mientras reía.

-Con solo traer las bebidas… ¿Me dejarás las llaves del auto?- Su pregunta soltó un gran nivel de desconfianza. Naruto se cruzó de brazos como un niño con el ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas.

-¡De verás! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!- Exclamo enojado y mirándole sin bajar su ceja que ahora estaba alzada y con una vena en su sien dando a entender lo muy furioso que estaba porque su amigo desconfiaba de él.

-Con una condición.- Empezó Sasuke. Naruto bufó.- Cuida de Karin y no dejes que tome siquiera una gota de alcohol. De por si es insoportable cuando esta sobria.- Agrego fastidiado abriendo la puerta y girándose a ver a Karin que le alzaba la mano en forma de despedida con una sonrisa burlesca. Sasuke gruño molesto cuando cerró la puerta y ella gritaba divertida anunciando el "¡El amargado se fue!" escuchando de paso la risa escandalosa de Naruto.

Caminaba de zancadas hasta llegar al portón y camino en el húmedo e resbaladizo suelo. El plan era comprar bebidas y lo más principal; algo de alcohol con tal de que Naruto no lo regrese de nuevo, y regresar lo más rápido posible con tal de ver a Karin completa y no partida en dos. Primero tenía que llegar al establecimiento más cercano, no obstante, no había lo suficientemente cerca para regresar de nuevo; debió primero pedirle el auto a Naruto para que de paso deje a Karin en su casa y el comprase todo sin problemas, pero se le olvido por completo con el pensamiento de salir de ahí.

Ahora mismo estaba frustrado, el hecho de no haber pensado mejor las cosas lo frustraba a niveles superiores con la idea de regresar. Sin embargo, si regresa, sería el objetivo de broma del Uzumaki y su orgullo caería tan inerrablemente. No quería parecer un tonto en medio de toda esa bola de idiotas, pero, él era el más idiota por no ser inteligente.

Mientras caminaba, llego a un establecimiento que no estaba muy cerca. Sasuke tuvo que cruzar varias avenidas para poder llegar a uno, en conclusión, llego como un tarado perdido y enojado que quería comprar las malditas bebidas y salir corriendo junto con Karin a su casa. Su ceja temblaba mientras la otra estaba alzada, el señor que atendía la tienda miraba al azabache curioso entregándole las bolsas de su despensa dándole así el dinero para llevar la bolsa llena de botellas de alcohol y latas de cerveza en su bolsa; siguiente destino, el regreso a la casa de los payasos.

-Mierda, que agotador.- Entabló el Uchiha cansado sin dejar su postura recta, ni siquiera dejo que sus hombros se cayeran, ni tampoco que su espalda se encorvara tanto así que no dejo que sus pies se arrastrarán.

Para él, hacer eso es como bajar su superioridad a una de menor clase. Él pertenecía a una de las familias más alabadas de Konoha, el nunca dejaría caer su orgullo ni postura superior Uchiha que lo seguía desde que nació. ¿Quién diría que ahora el gran heredero este comprando con tal de conseguir un auto? Ahora que Sasuke lo pensaba… ¿Por qué demonios no trajo su coche desde el principio?

Gruño a lo alto por su incompetencia. Se repetía en la cabeza lo tonto que podía ser. Si estuviera su hermano, se burlaría de él por ser tan estúpido de no llevar su coche. Gruño a un más deteniéndose frente a un parque que anunciaba su acercamiento a la casa de su mejor amigo. Desvió su vista de frente y se detuvo a ver el parque por un momento, sus ojos ónix se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa de ver la figura de una mujer ser bañada por las gotas escandalosas de agua que le proporcionaba la lluvia.

Se veía como su rostro miraba el cielo ya oscuro por la noche, como sus manos estaban caídos sin dejar a un lado su largo abrigo negro que estaba mojado y húmedo en su brazo. Su vestido negro estaba empapado y su cabello azulino largo que llegaba más allá de su cintura estaba completamente mojado que caían gotas y se le pegaba a su pequeña espalda, al igual que su vestido enseñando su escultural cuerpo.

Sasuke no evito fijar su mirada en esas curvas. Por mucho que se apegará a su cuerpo, había partes holgadas que se le veían pesadas, no obstante, Sasuke no pudo apartar su mirada en ella; no se sintió culpable para nada de ver a otra mujer que no sea Karin, después de todo era un hombre y podía desear a cualquier mujer que quisiese a sabiendas que no pasaría nada. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Giro su cuerpo para dirigirse al parque. Sus pensares abundaban en lo loca que estaba esa chica. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo una chica puede estar en medio de la lluvia sabiendo que podría pescar un resfriado? Quizás fiebre. Empero, por mucho que se auto decía que no le importaba y que debería dejarla sola muriéndose, su cuerpo respondía de otra manera. De alguna manera, era como un imán que se juntaría con otro imán en cualquier momento. Caminó sigilosamente en el verde pasto que se encontraba levemente lodoso por la lluvia abrumadora de ese fatídico día. Unos pasos después, llego hasta posarse en su espalda, sin esconderla de la lluvia, solo observándola viendo el cielo con su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados.

En unos momentos pensó Sasuke que se trataba de una estatua, sin embargo, la melodiosa voz, sutil y dulce de la mujer se escuchó atrayendo sus oídos.

-Me enseñaste amarte, pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte…- Esas palabras se colaron en lo más profundo de su ronco corazón, invadiendo así una calidez insoportable dando un paso atrás.

Esa mujer era rara, en sus ojos, veía en si un alma en pena, un fantasma enamorado que sufrió en sus años de vida. Se preguntó después de unos segundos, ¿Y si era un fantasma? ¡Dios lo libre! Pensó en hacer una oración, pero sus ojos captaron de nuevo como el cuerpo de la mujer se volvía a inmovilizar y se dejaba llevar por la lluvia.

El Uchiha decidió actuar.

Su cuerpo se acercó levemente y estiró su brazo un poco para esconder el cuerpo femenino de la lluvia. La chica fantasma (Según Sasuke) se giró perturbada. Sus ojos perlas captaron los suyos que eran de un color completamente distinto. De ese color blanco casi lila y los suyos completamente negros. Encajaban a la perfección los dos.

Ella aclaró su garganta educadamente y sin despejarle la mirada. Se abrazó así misma su pequeño cuerpo por el frío del viento y por lo empapada de la lluvia. Sasuke rodo sus ojos fastidiado por haber ayudado a una mujer que no conocía y que solo lo estaba entreteniendo.

-¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia? Puedes pescar un resfriado.- Empezó con fastidio el azabache. La peliazul solo le miraba con desconfianza, sin decir ninguna palabra. Seguía abrazándose y frotando sus hombros descubiertos por el vestido. Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos.

-D-dis-discúlpeme…- Dijo la ojiperla sin dejar esa desconfianza.- Y-yo… será mejor qu-que me va-vaya.- Concluido todo eso, la chica fantasma camino fuera del paraguas para llegar al pavimento y caminar apresurada. No obstante, Sasuke la alcanzó sin esforzarse volviéndola a esconder de la lluvia. La peliazul chillo un poco alzando su mirar perloso asustada.

-Te llevaré hasta tu casa.- Indicó mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados de pies a cabeza. La peliazul se dio cuenta de su mirada, más no observo como la desnudaba con sus ojos negros.- Será mejor que camines antes de enfermar.- Agrego indiferente empezando su marcha, empero, la peliazul no le seguía.

Ella mantenía sus ojos opalinos en el suelo, perturbada con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el frío, pero más que nada, por el miedo que la invadía en cada fibra de su ser. Ese chico era apuesto, no dudo en pensarlo, pero, su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, roto y muerto, pero le pertenecía. Estaba segura que las intenciones de ese chico no eran completamente puras, tan serio y frío podía ser, pero un hombre era un hombre y que ayudase a una mujer en medio de la lluvia siendo consumida por sus lamentos y pensamientos, daba a entender que este le estaba insinuando algo más allá de lo educado. Temía que ese chico la fuese a agredir, ya que, la mirada que le puso, daba muchas razones de un enojo irreconocible e intimidante sospechando que si su enemigo la estuviese viendo, caería del miedo.

La ojiperla alzo su mirar cuando nuevamente las gotas de lluvia no caían sobre ella. Al igual que nuevamente se encontraba con esas perlas oscuras.

-¿P-porque…?- Preguntó con su voz temblando.- ¿Por qué me está ayudando?... Y-ya no ha-hay caso… Es-e-estoy empa-empapada.- No tartamudeo porque estaba susurrando a lo bajo.

Sasuke tuvo que afinar su oído para poder escucharla. El mismo no sabía sus razones, ergo, algo dentro de él decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era para nada natural a su personalidad. Decidió mejor quitarse esas ideas en su mente, divago entre pensar una excusa, por mucho que le gustaba este decir pretextos por cada cosa que dañaba su orgullo, estaba seguro que encontraría un pretexto perfecto para que esa mujer no desconfíe de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Él la estaba ayudándola a no mojarse y enfermarse.

Debería de estar agradecida.

-Porque no es justo dejar a una dama en medio de la lluvia.- Explico. No estaba mintiendo del todo. O eso creía él.- Deberías estar por lo menos agradecida por ser caballeroso contigo que eres alguien que no conozco y me he detenido ayudarte cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Sasuke gruño cuando dijo eso. No quería seguir explicando razones desconocidas, pero, ahora que podía ser por lo menos un poco sincero, esta mujer le miraba con desconfianza y ahora con miedo por gruñirle.

Ahora ella estaba confundida y asustada. No obstante, por mucho que se dignaba a pensar que era solo una excusa para hacer cosas insanas con ella, parecía tan sincero y disgustado de ayudarla, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso mismo se preguntaba la peliazul que ahora mantenía su mirar perla en el suelo por la culpabilidad. Asintió comprendiendo todo y camino no muy cerca del azabache.

Este estaba un paso más adelante y ella se encontraba atrás, aun así, a los dos los protegía el paraguas negro que tenía Sasuke en su mano con su forma recta de caminar y su andar tranquilo. El silencio era incomodo, pero no afecto a ninguno de los dos ya que después de que el la dejase en su casa, serían como dos desconocidos que nunca se han visto el rostro.

Su hogar no estaba lejos, de hecho, ella vivía en un hotel que no sobra decir que era de lujo. Sasuke le gustaba mucho lo lujoso y por mucho que sea millonario, el entendía los lujares pobres de uno. Karin era una persona normal, tenía su casa y tenía su estado económico; ella no era millonaria, pero si estaba con buena economía. Esa peliazul se veía muy elegante y su forma de caminar lo mostraba, también tenía modales y educaciones de una dama de alta alcurnia. Más interesante no podría ser.

Entro a la puerta del hotel y cerro el paraguas moviéndolo levemente para que caigan las gotas de lluvia que estorbaban. Mientras hacía eso, los ojos ónix se dirigieron a la figura femenina que se encontraba en medio del pasillo. Tuvo que recorrer mucho para dejarla a su departamento, ahora su trabajo extra ha acabado y tenía que volver antes de que Karin dejase el mundo humano.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, la voz femenina y melodiosa de la víctima lo detuvo.

-Yo… quisiera agra-agradecerle in-vitándolo a tomar un-una taz-taza de café…- Propuso la chica fantasma girando de talones y mostrarle su más grande agradecimiento con una reverencia.

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente pero en un segundo volvió a su estado normal. Dio la vuelta abriendo el paraguas en la salida.

-No puedo, ni quiero.- Termino diciendo neutral. La peliazul asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

No intento siquiera insistirle.

Su orgullo se destrozó frente a sus ojos por miles de pedazos gracias a esa mujer. Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo después de ofrecerle una taza de café?, ni siquiera le jalo del brazo para llevárselo a la fuerza.

¡Era inaceptable y vergonzoso que una mujer no caiga a sus brazos!

¡Inaceptable!

Sasuke giro rápidamente su cuerpo y camino a zancadas hacia el elevador. No pensó siquiera en que piso era pero intentaría por lo menos averiguarlo. Entonces, cuando él llego a la puerta del ascensor, la peliazul lo esperaba con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí en su vientre esperándolo pacientemente a lado del elevador, sin importarle mojar el tapiz. Lo descubrió entonces.

Esa mujer era astuta.

Sonrió levemente cuando le chasqueo la lengua y ella alzaba su mirar con un asentimiento en la cabeza e entrar al elevador con lentitud. Sasuke le miraba por encima de su hombro. Se veía muy distraída y demasiado distante al mundo real.

-Por lo menos eres inteligente.- Corroboró el Uchiha.

-Es-eso mismo me dicen.- Respondió.

-Demasiado astuta.

-Es cierto.

-Y muy distraída.

-¿Eh?- La chica miro a su acompañante y este solo caminaba con neutralidad fuera del ascensor. Sus pasos llenaban el pasillo solitario del piso y ella, captando que las puertas se estaban cerrando, salió rápidamente suspirando por el alivio de no ser atrapada por esas cosas mecánicas.

Sasuke solo suspiro cansado por la personalidad de la chica.

-Solo será una taza y me iré.- Indico deteniendo su andar y haciendo que el de ella se adelantará con tal de que lo guiara.

La ojiperla asistió confirmando el plan y se detuvo en la puerta del fondo de todo el pasillo del piso. Sasuke abrió sus ojos confirmando lo muy mujer alcurnia era, ya que, ninguna de las puertas del piso se comparaba a esa habitación. Saco una llave que se le resbalo de sus manos ya que estaban húmedas; ahora que se detenía a observar el azabache, su vestido goteaba mucho y se veían las pruebas en el tapiz del pasillo.

Con fastidio, se dedicó a recoger las llaves y el mismo abrir la puerta. Las manos de la chica temblaban por el frío y se abrazaba a sí misma para obtener calor, no obstante, sabía el a la perfección que por mucho que lo hiciera, no lograría poder encontrar esa calidez ya que estaban en un estado climático frío y húmedo. Lástima para ella.

Se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y la ojiperla entro sin pudor corriendo no muy rápido y encender la calefacción. Para Sasuke esa acción se le hizo curiosa. Sus pies eran pequeños en esas zapatillas de tacón pequeño, su cuerpo era delgado y sus brazos eran muy cremosos al posar la vista en ellos. Parecía una muñeca con su piel blanca con un adorno lindo de color rojizo en las mejillas; parecían tomates maduros al igual que su nariz respingona. El cabello azulino se apegó a su espalda y a sus facciones; el fleco se pegó a su frente y sus dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro se hicieron uno con sus pómulos.

Tan pequeña y frágil que Sasuke aparto su mirada pervertida de ella.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero, la sombrilla la dejo en la esquina de la puerta.

-Dis-disculpe…- La chica se giró a verlo y se encamino a la cocina. Sasuke entendió que le preguntaba cómo se llamaba, no obstante, dentro de eso se encontraba la razón de su desesperación de tener frío.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- Respondió el Uchiha con orgullo sentándose en el gran sillón cómodo de la sala. La chica asintió confundida por decirle su nombre de repente, pero se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar. Sasuke solo recorría con sus ojos ónix su alrededor.

La sala era muy grande, en sí, muy lujosa y un poco moderna, con un estilo sencillo y delicado. Como ella.

Los muebles eran de un color beige claro junto con unos cojines del mismo color, otros eran de un color marrón dándole una gran combinación. Una mesa negra pequeña estaba situada frente a él con unas rosas blancas ilustrando ese lugar vacío. No obstante, se dio cuenta que no solo estaban esas rosas, sino también unos pilares de libros pequeños alrededor. Unos eran de ciencia y otros eran literarios. Estaban bien ordenados aún costado. Ella se veía muy limpia y ordenada, no se le pasaba por la cabeza que ella dejase las cosas tiradas por doquier; como Naruto.

Dios lo libre de entrar a su guarida.

Alzo su mirar negro y se encontró con un pequeño candelabro que estaba apagado. Estaba nublado, casi oscuro. Decidió levantarse y prenderlo donde estaba la puerta principal, y así fue. Su vista se ilumino cuando observo toda la sala enorme de la habitación.

Había un estante pequeño con fotos familiares y flores, también adornaba un lindo reloj de la época antigua muy cautivador. Se encontraba estante otro pegado a la pared beige del lugar donde se encontraban todo tipo de libros, con distintos colores y distintos títulos.

Aún lado de la sala, se encontraba una pequeña barra donde contenían botellas guardadas en el estante. Negó con la cabeza intentando no imaginar a la pequeña chica fantasma tomando. Se mantuvo así hasta sentarse nuevamente cruzando sus piernas y recargar su codo en su rodilla. Pasaron por lo menos 20 minutos cuando la chica traía dos pequeñas tazas con el líquido ardiendo en sus manos. Se sentó a su lado entregándole la taza y tomándole un sorbo al suyo.

Sasuke la observo durante varios segundos imitando lo que hizo.

-Uchiha-san.- Murmuro la peliazul.- L-le agradezco por haber-me traído, ja-jamás pensé en tra-traer un paraguas y-

-No es mi problema.- Cortó el azabache dándole otro sorbo al café rápidamente con el intento de terminarlo para así volver a la estúpida fiesta.

Ella guardo silencio mirando el techo pensativo.

Sasuke le miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba con otras prendas. Tenías unos mallones azules con una camisa larga que cubría sus rodillas; era de manga larga color negro con destellos azules con cuello alto. Su cuerpo no se apreciaba bien con esas ropas holgadas, pero si se veía tierna con su cabello un poco seco y una toalla en sus hombros.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente sacando esas ideas.

-Hyuga Hinata.- Habló captando su atención.- M-mi nom-nombre es Hyuga Hinata.- Su voz tembló ahora por haber alzado un poco su voz.

-Hmp.- No dijo nada más. No obstante, tomándole otro sorbo, se dedicó hablar algo que verdaderamente le tenía picando la curiosidad.- "Me enseñaste amarte, pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte".- Lo dijo en voz alta dejando su taza en la pequeña mesa y recargo su brazo en el soporte del mueble.

El Uchiha sintió el cuerpo femenino tensarse con el dialogo dicho que salió como si nada de sus labios. ¿Qué harías ahora? Se preguntaba interesado y curioso. Esa mujer se veía muy enamoradiza, pero… ¿Por qué no se mostró así con él? Eso rondaba en su mente con frecuencia. Más no podía evitar que su curiosidad e interés salieran a la luz.

-M-me escucho.- Murmuro a lo bajo.

-Lo dijiste en voz alta, cualquiera lo hubiera escuchado.- Dijo mirando nuevamente la sala.

Hinata se estremeció ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas en forma de capullo. La taza estaba en la pequeña mesa hasta la mitad, más hora por como su apetito se iba poco a poco. El Uchiha pensó que toco un punto débil, por lo que solo guardo silencio esperando terminar su café lo más rápido posible.

-Usted… nunca ha tenido un amor no correspondido.- Empezó sorprendiendo al azabache.- Me pregunto… ¿Qué hice para ser odiada por el mundo?- No tartamudeaba, con eso, dio a entender que se estaba empezando a sentir segura y confiada.

Sasuke carraspeo la garganta y miro con atención a la Hyuga. Nunca llego a pensar que esa chica ojiperla era una caja llena de sorpresas. Jamás le paso por su cabeza azabache que ella misma se odiará tanto. Por eso, empezaría a persuadirla a dejar esa idea en su cabeza.

-Será porque tú te odias a ti misma.- Dijo. Diablos, fue demasiado lejos. No obstante, para Hinata eso tenía sentido; su rostro se hizo a un lado recargando su mejilla en sus rodillas y miro el suelo.

-Ahora lo entiendo…- Dijo.- No sé porque el mundo me odia tanto. O quizá sí, porque yo también me odio.- Habló con su voz apagada, llena de penumbra y oscuridad. Meneó la cabeza azulina alejando esas ideas y miro al Uchiha con una sonrisa forzada.- N-no importa ya… So-solo seré y-yo misma…- Su sonrisa se fue curvando a una dolorosa.

Trago grueso cuando percibió las grandes ganas que tenía la peliazul de llorar. No obstante, Sasuke miro su alrededor con el fin de que esta olvidase todo lo ocurrido.

-Ese hombre debe de ser un idiota.- Hablo indeciso por lo que dijo.

Hinata le miro con sus ojos levemente abiertos por sorpresa, pero se compuso entrecerrándolos y sonriendo.

-Pero, si Uchiha-san y yo no nos conocemos…- Empezó.- Además… Naruto-kun no es un idiota.- Su sonrisa se volvió triste cuando nombro al chico que la tenía adolorida.

Empero, Sasuke tenía los ojos en blanco por lo dicho.

"_¿Acaso le gusta ese idiota?"_

-¿Acaso te gusta ese idiota?- No dudo en preguntárselo y ahora sorprender a lo mucho a Hinata.- ¿Te gusta el idiota de Naruto?- Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas avergonzadamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No sabía que… No sabía que Uchiha-san lo conocía.- Dijo.- Yo realmente no lo sabía…- Su voz tembló y apretó sus manos en sus piernas muriéndose de pena por confesar su amor.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua. Ella sabía del rubio, entonces, si siempre estaban juntos… ¿Cómo demonios no lo vio siquiera pasar frente a ella?

Ahora si sus deducciones y sospechas de no atraer a esa mujer se confirmaban poco a poco.

-Eres una tonta. Si conoces a Naruto te darás cuenta que por mucho que le confiese tu amor, él te rechazará.- Dijo enojado.- Naruto solo tiene ojos para-

-Lo se.- Corto Hinata neutral alzando su rostro. No había sentimiento de dolor o de tristeza.- Aun no me he confesado, y sé que si lo hago seré rechazada amablemente por él… Por eso, veo este amor como no correspondido y un tonto cuento de hadas… Mi vida es patética.

Hinata cerró sus ojos suspirando ignorando la presencia de Sasuke. Este miraba su taza vacía y la de Hinata con el líquido marrón un poco tibio. Suspiro cansado rascándose discretamente la cabeza.

-Ninguna historia de la vida tiene un final feliz.- Capto la atención de la ojiperla, no obstante, no le regreso la mirada que este le daba.

-No siempre se tiene un final feliz, hay veces que la protagonista no siempre se salva.- Se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke asintió. Miro nuevamente la habitación ante el silencio; este ya no era incomodo, ya era tranquilo y acogedor. Cada uno de los dos estaba metido en sus pensamientos y en la mente de Hinata pasaba algo que realmente le daba muchas ganas de sacar a la luz, no obstante, su timidez y pena la mataría. Solo abrió sus ojos y observo al azabache con neutralidad.

Ella estaba segura que por mucho que lo intentará, jamás su idea llegaría a ser aceptada por ese hombre, quizá este ya tenía a su novia y vivía feliz con ella. Eso no se le quitaba de la cabeza, desde que lo vio no se negó a pensar en que tenía una relación; obvio, él era muy apuesto y ella… ella solo era un fantasma alrededor de todo el mundo podrido.

Era tan diferente a Naruto, su personalidad era tranquila y serena; tan apuesta a su amado rubio. La sonrisa de Naruto era muy radiante, su cabello como el sol con los destellos azulinos de sus ojos como el cielo, la combinación perfecta. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía su cabello negro e ojos como dos cristales oscuros que mostraban uno de los vacíos más perturbadores y silenciosos del mundo. El rostro de este joven era muy inexpresivo y serio, estaba carente de emociones; como un cubo de hielo. Era una gran diferencia.

Cuando sus ojos perlas vieron en él una esperanza falsa, se encontraron nuevamente sus perlas con mutismo. Sasuke estaba confundido y Hinata lo veía como un rayo de luz.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- El Uchiha se levantó lentamente, empero, la mano pequeña y blanca de la Hyuga lo detuvo.

-Yo…- Murmuro indecisa.- Y-yo…

-Habla ya.- Indico molesto sentándose de nuevo.

Hinata inhalo y exhalo continuamente y alzo su mirar vergonzoso en él. Sus mejillas ardían y no dudaba ella que su rostro también, sus perlas temblaban y su cuerpo se movía ligeramente por la pena. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y en su mente, en lo más profundo de su mente, en lo más oscuro, se negó a creer lo que la ojiperla quería.

-S-solo… solo quiero… quiero que aprendan a amarme.- Dijo en un susurro oíble para que el azabache entendiera. Sasuke dudo un poco, pero, en sus ojos, como esa mujer se entregaba, le hacía pensar cosas perversas.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Es obvio que así, nadie podría aceptar tu petición.- Dijo levantándose con rapidez dejando en el sofá a Hinata impactada. En un segundo, Hinata también se levantó.

-Aunque sea mentira yo-

-Aunque sea mentira Hyuga, no funcionara.- Interrumpió con desgano metiendo su brazo en la manga de su gran abrigo.- La vida no es fácil princesa, ha llegado la hora de quitarse la corona y ponerse la armadura.- Hinata miro el piso con culpabilidad y después la alzo decidida.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la puerta, Hinata dijo su apellido temblando con algo de inseguridad. Este le miro por encima de su hombro y abrió los ojos a no más poder.

Frente a él, se encontraba la escena más cautivadora y excitante que jamás presenció. Los ojos ónix se entrecerraron nuevamente y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Hinata ardía de la vergüenza; mientras se debatía de seguir con lo empezado, observo al Uchiha desde abajo con una inocencia y sumisión jamás creada. Su mano diestra alzaba con lentitud y timidez su camisa hasta enseñar su vientre plano, con la piel más blanca y cremosa que sus ojos oscuros pudieron captar. La mano subió hasta enseñar parte de su sostén blanco, no todo, solo su seno izquierdo sin quitarse la camisa a su totalidad.

Sasuke no aparto la mirada de su cuerpo. Apretó con más fuerza los puños entrecerrando los ojos hasta gruñir por la sofocación. Hinata se veía tan apetitosa frente a él, a pesar de no enseñar todo su cuerpo si no parte de este, no evito calentarlo y desearla más de lo debido cuando la encontró por primera vez. Se repetía más de una vez en su cabeza que no se dejará caer en la tentación, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa al observar con más detenimiento las curvas de la peliazul y su piel blanca jugosa con la que deseaba pasar su lengua húmeda hasta estremecerla.

Meneo su cabeza agresivamente y volvió a ser llamado por la susodicha que le llenaba su cabeza de mil perversiones.

Alzo su mirada entrecerrada y miro como la Hyuga se mordía el labio inferior esperando su respuesta.

Entonces, en un instante se giró.

No dudo siquiera un segundo.

Un estruendo pequeño se escuchó en toda la sala; como la puerta estaba cerrada y estaba llena de oscuridad. La taza no terminada de la Hyuga cayó con lentitud en el tapiz manchando con su líquido marrón. El silencio era tentador y tétrico. El sillón estaba levemente mal en su puesto casual y estaba siendo usado como soporte del cuerpo femenino de la peliazul.

La mano del azabache subía por su vientre y termino en su pequeña cintura blanca hasta el acercase y juntar su torso al pecho de ella. Sus alientos rosaban y los labios del único masculino del apartamento estaban sedientos de querer tocar esos labios rosados y carnosos de la femenina. Hinata respiraba dificultosamente entendiendo a la perfección la situación.

Acaba de meterse a la boca del lobo.

-U-Uchiha-san…

De un solo acercamiento, el azabache unió sus bocas deseosamente moviendo sus labios con salvajismo. Hinata tenía sus ojos perlas cerrados con fuerza conteniendo la fuerza de aquel primer beso robado, Sasuke los tenía igualmente cerrados, pero queriendo que la Hyuga corresponda su deseo. Los dos sentían sus ganas de sacer todo ese estrés y dolor el uno con el otro. Por mucho que sean indecisos de seguir o no, tenían en claro que se deseaban mutuamente. Aunque de algo los dos estaban seguros…

-Esto es nuestro secreto.- Dijo entre sus labios.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta y camino a zancadas fuera de la puerta. Observo como la lluvia seguía y con más fuerza de lo normal. Se escuchó a lo lejos un gran estruendo en los cielos oscuros iluminando febrilmente el gran rayo que mostraba a lo alto. Llevo sus brazos masculinos hasta abrazarse a sí mismo temblando ligeramente por el frío. Se ilumino de nuevo pero arredrando al joven rubio que entró con los dientes temblando y chocando unos a otros. Miro a sus alrededores para ver si alguien observo su cobarde comportamiento; suspiro aliviado limpiando su sudor imaginario mostrando una gran sonrisa. No obstante, esta desapareció completamente enseñando una gran vena roja en su sien.

Razón:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Había pasado una hora y este no regresaba, le preocupaba con mucha impaciencia su bienestar y más con esa lluvia violenta que estaba ahora. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que llamarlo y hacerle saber que llegue lo más rápido posible a la fiesta ya que era peligroso estar en la calle con esa lluvia y viento peligroso. No sobra decir que también estaba preocupado por las bebidas, los invitados están empezando a tomar de sus botellas guardadas que tenía en el garaje. Supuso que ya dentro de poco ya no tendría nada y pronto irrumpiría su habitación para agarrar su despensa.

Lloro internamente esperando el regreso salvador de Sasuke.

Tuvo la idea de llamarle por teléfono, no obstante, no lo haría sin tener que buscar a su escandalosa y fiestera prima que perdió de vista en cuanto fue a ver a los nuevos invitados que trajeron sus conocidos e amigo llenando toda la casa por completo. Era cansado tener que aguantar semejante mar de gente, pero lo que importaba era que se divertían con la música el alcohol.

Busco con la mirada a la novia de su mejor amigo antes de que este rota y sea asesinado por este. Reviso la cocina, la sala, entre las personas que bailaban y la barra donde se servían todo el alcohol que querían. Se la encontró bebiendo nuevamente una botella y se llevaba de la mano a un chico por las escaleras y subiendo hasta las habitaciones. Se pegó tan fuerte su frente con su mano que hasta supuso que las personas a su alrededor le miraban con expresión de dolor por tener la frente roja. Gruño a lo alto siguiendo a la pelirroja con los puños fuertemente apretados hasta una habitación cercana a la suya.

No dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta girando la perilla, ergo, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y no podía abrirla, busco en sus pantalones las llaves de la habitación. Se escuchó una risa femenina atreves de la puerta y un sonido de cómo sus llaves chocaban entre sí. Bufo con fuerza y se jalo los cabellos con desesperación.

Sasuke lo iba a matar.

-¡Karin! ¡Sal de ahí!- Exclamo con enojo.

-No.- Dijo sin más seguida de la risa de ella y del masculino. Se escuchó los besos que se daban los amantes escandalosamente, probablemente sin seguir un buen ritmo y coordinación deseada por lo borrachos que estaban.

-¡¿Qué hay de Sasuke?! ¡No puedes serle infiel así sin más!- Intento convencerla, empero, se escuchó como las cosas de la habitación caían. Naruto gruño y toco la puerta con fuerza contenida.- ¡Karin!

-¡Que se pudra!- Respondió con fastidio y enojo besando con desesperación al chico que la tenía bajo de él tocando su pierna y subiendo hasta su parte intima.

Naruto toco con más frecuencia la puerta con intención de romperla, no obstante, se rindió alejándose lentamente y agarrando el teléfono de su pantalón bolsa diestra. Busco entre los contactos el nombre de su susodicho amigo con una gran sombra escondiendo sus ojos. Marcó llevando el celular en su oreja y se escuchó el gran sonido de espera.

Suspiro con cansancio cuando no contesto.

Bajo de las escaleras más tranquilo y miro a las personas que seguían en la fiesta; ajenas a lo que sucedió. Karin era su prima, la protegía y quería con mucha estima y que haya hecho tal cosa baja le molestaba. En estos momentos le sería infiel a su amigo.

No sabía si decirle a Sasuke o mantenerse ajeno a la situación. Decidió mejor tranquilizarse y dejar esas ideas de su cabeza rápidamente. Observo como los chicos proclamaban más alcohol mientras traían más cajas del sótano. Abrió la boca con miedo llevando sus manos en las mejillas con los ojos en blanco completamente azul. Marco nuevamente el celular al número de Sasuke, más este colgaba en tan solo un segundo.

Naruto gruño.

-¡Teme! ¡¿Dónde carajos estas?!- Gritó con enojo y miro a su costado.- ¡Kiba!- Nombró al chico que estaba con un vaso en su mano hablando con una chica.- ¡Ve por más cervezas!- Ordenó con una gran vena en su sien.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- Exclamo con fastidio.

-¡Porque eres mi única esperanza!- Dijo el rubio abrazando al Inuzuka con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

-¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡No lo haré hasta que vayas estúpido perro sarnoso!

-¡Cabrón!- Intento zafarse del agarre pero Naruto lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Por favor!- Suplicó con sus ojos azules tierno haciendo que Kiba suspirara con resignación gruñendo.

Naruto sonrió gustoso siguiendo al castaño hasta la puerta diciéndole que tenga cuidado. Kiba negó con su cabeza gruñendo con el paraguas y llaves en la mano saliendo ante la gran lluvia. El rubio suspiró con alivio avisando a todos que Kiba iría por más cerveza y alcohol haciendo que todos gritasen con alegría subiendo más a la música.

Naruto caminó hasta cerca de las escaleras observando arriba con un gesto preocupado desapareciendo y poniendo uno frío. Giró su mirar intranquilo y observo entre todas las personas a alguien en específico. Se rascó la cabeza y sintió una mala corazonada en su interior.

"_¿Dónde está Hinata?"_

.

.

.

-Abre un poco tus piernas.- Ordeno susurrándole en su oído rozándole con su aliento. Hinata se estremeció evitando salir un gemido de sus labios para darle más placer a su compañero; siguió su orden encantada abriendo lentamente sus piernas juntando y rozando las del masculino que la tenía dándole la espalda.

-Ah…- Gimió en lo bajo cuando el Uchiha acariciaba su vientre y llevaba su mano dentro de sus bragas. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir como se adentraba un dedo en su interior.

Sasuke llevo su mentón en el hombro de la peliazul mirándola de reojo. Quería que la Hyuga le enseñara más de esas expresiones de sumisión cuando la beso por primera vez en ese mueble. Como temblaba en sus brazos y querían sus piernas caer por la presión. Pensó que esta se desmayaría en cualquier momento, no obstante, se sorprendió levemente cuando no lo hizo y se aferraba agarrándolo de sus brazos.

Hace unos momentos atrás, él la tenía pegada al sillón con sus deseos de comérsela completa por tentarlo y seducirlo con solo levantar un poco su camisa azulina oscura. Recordaba cuando adentró su lengua en su cavidad bocal y se ponía alerta seguidamente de hacerla estremecer bajo sus brazos correspondiéndole con inocencia e inexpertamente. Cuando separaron sus bocas con el hilo de saliva que los unía, le pregunto con su respiración agitada si era virgen; abrió un poco sus ojos para su sorpresa de verla sonrojar y asentir avergonzadamente afirmando su suposición. No espero para besarla nuevamente y llevarla entre sus brazos a la habitación.

Estaban en una buena posición, aunque no la veía completamente bien y sus expresiones de placer en su rostro, la tenía completamente a su merced. Estaba sentado con sus piernas flexionadas en las que se encontraban dentro una peliazul con espasmos agarrando su cabeza que se apoyaba en su hombro. Su mano diestra acariciaba su seno izquierdo dentro del sostén; la camisa no estaba retirada de su cuerpo, solo enseñaba su pecho y vientre para que el azabache la acariciara inicialmente.

Metió otro dedo en su interior haciéndola jadear y separarse un poco su espalda de su torso, el Uchiha la agarró de la cintura por ver las intenciones de su huida. Gruño cuando la chica gemía un poco más fuerte de lo habitual tomando con fuerza y jalando sus cabellos azabaches. Con ímpetu, empezó a morder su cuello níveo y blanco femenino de su amante mientras alzaba su sostén liberando su seno izquierdo. La Hyuga gimió más fuerte cuando la mano diestra masculina de Sasuke acariciaba su pecho.

Sasuke lamía su cuello mordiendo y chupando hasta dejar una mancha morada marcándola como su propiedad. Siguió con su hombro succionando y chupando hasta dejarla nuevamente marcada sin dejar de ver como gemía y jadeaba por placer en sus brazos. Su sonrisa de ángel demonio se hizo más grande haciendo el movimiento de sus dedos más rápido. Estaba muy sorprendido de su tamaño, jamás pensó en tener en sus manos ese pecho tan grande y de buen tamaño en alguien como ella. Aunque no entendía como la chica escondía su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Escondiéndolo de él.

Sus dedos seguían en su interior moviéndose rápidamente. La Hyuga jadeaba y arqueaba su espalda con desesperación sintiendo una extraña sensación en su ser. Sus piernas se cerraron temiendo lo peor cuando sintió algo en su estómago y bajando en su parte intima. Arqueo su espalda en hasta llevar su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y liberar toda esa presión que sentía desde abajo cerrando sus piernas y ocultando su parte. Sasuke pellizco su pezón rosado mirándola fijamente como se moría entre sus espasmos y como gemía más fuertemente sin poder aguantar más entre sus dedos que se movían ágilmente y con velocidad sin dejarla descansar un poco. Él sabía que muy pronto llegaría al clímax, quería ver su expresión cuándo llegará dentro de poco, quería ser el único que pudiera verla así pidiendo más en silencio. Los mechones azabaches fueron apretados por las manos de la Hyuga hasta volver arquearse.

Hinata gimió de placer sonoramente cuando llego al orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la peliazul estaba entumecido, sin fuerzas recargándose al torso del Uchiha respirando dificultosamente. Sus mejillas ardían como si fueran fuego y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el orgasmo dado. Los dedos del masculino salieron de su interior haciéndola jadear sin poder acostumbrarse a esa sensación que invadí su cuerpo. Cuando la Hyuga sintió como el azabache la jalaba hacía el sintió en su trasero la gran erección de su acompañante del pecado.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente teniendo en cuanta que Sasuke acariciaba su gran bulto en sus glúteos. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir las dos manos masculinas nuevamente en sus senos desnudos. Hinata se mordía ligeramente el labio al sentir de nuevo el aliento del Uchiha.

-Te viniste muy rápido… Espero que no seas así cuando te tenga dentro de mi.- Hinata le miró con canguelo.- No me mires así, después de todo, tú me provocaste.- Le beso su hombro en el chupetón marcado.- Querías que aprendiera amarte, yo solo cumplo con tu petición.- Le dedico una de sus sonrisas de ángel demonio haciéndola sonrojar.

Pensó en lo dicho; Sasuke tenía razón, él estaba haciendo su esfuerzo de mentir amarle y haciéndola olvidar de sus días de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el Uchiha le quitaba su camisa y sostén enseñando todo su cuerpo. Sus pantalones fueron levemente retirados dejándola solamente en bragas. Escondió sus pechos con sus brazos y sintió el gruñido del azabache retirándolos con lentitud haciéndola confiar nuevamente. Suspiro sin excusas por como movía sus manos acariciando todo su seno y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Hinata recapacito un poco entreabriendo los ojos. Ella no estaba dando su parte y Sasuke se estaba forzando a tocarla. Sentía deseos de llorar y arrepentirse por haberlo obligado a algo que no quería. Pero, entendía a la perfección que ya no podían volver atrás. Sasuke seguía acariciándola y besando su espalda con la intención de retirar su única prenda puesta. Con su mirar avergonzado pero decidido, se giró interrumpiendo su acto de maldad.

Sasuke alzo su vista al tener la Hyuga recargada con sus rodillas mirándole desde arriba dándole una buena vista de su busto. Este llevo sus manos en la diminuta espalda de su compañera para acariciarlo de abajo a arriba, llego a sus hombros y acaricio sus brazos delgados para volver a su espalda. La peliazul suspiraba con frecuencia y deposito las manos pequeñas al rostro sereno del azabache; acercó con lentitud su rostro y empezó un suave e inexperto beso. Sasuke tomo sus caderas desnudas y la jalo hacía él correspondiendo el beso gustoso.

Su cuerpo gritaba de orgullo, tener una mujer así en sus brazos era digno de un premio. Él nunca había estado con una mujer virgen, la mayoría de sus amantes ya no eran puras y sabían a la perfección el arte del sexo. Ella, sin embargo, apenas y puede dar un beso con mera inocencia y desabrochar con lentitud y vergüenza los botones de la camisa negra. Más afortunado no puede ser con la necesidad de enseñarle a esa mujer la intimidad de un hombre y mujer. Se ansiaba de poder enseñárselo.

Su miembro estaba erecto, muy duro, y hasta le dolía cuando la Hyuga le rozaba con su rodilla inconscientemente haciendo que el iniciase un pequeño vaivén moviendo las caderas levemente. Esa mujer lo tenía loco, jamás llego a pensar que una mujer lo excitará tanto y de esa forma que quería arrancarle su única prenda y entrar en ella; no obstante, tenía que ser suave, después de todo ella era virgen y la asustaría en su acto de salvajismo. Hay veces que deseaba que no fuese virgen y así poder terminar con todo, empero, su ego masculino decía a los cuatro vientos que no pensase en eso cuando tiene a la mujer más candente y sexy en sus rodillas e siendo virgen.

Ese era otro asunto.

Botón por botón fue desabrochado y se podía ver el torso masculino del azabache. Era delgado, pero con una contextura musculosa, tan masculina que Hinata no pudo evitar tocar desde su cintura a su pecho. Sasuke soltó un suspiró reprimido en vano; sus manos pequeñas recorrieron su piel con toques bronceadas y enseñando su abdomen un poco ejercitado. La camisa fue retirada hasta sus brazos colgando, sin quitársela por completo. Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, que lo que tenía en mente no lo podría hacer a menos de un buen acto de valor y valentía.

Hinata bajo su mirada a sus pantalones con nerviosismos dándose cuenta de aquel bulto que no encajaba en ese lugar. Trago grueso alzando su mano en aquella parte, al final, solo la retiró un poco observando de reojo al Uchiha que esperaba pacientemente su acción con serenidad. Volvió a tragar grueso y termino tocando esa parte arriba del pantalón; el azabache hizo una expresión un tanto extraña en su rostro haciendo su rostro atrás y suspiró a lo bajo, Hinata la retiró nuevamente con canguelo pensando que le hizo daño.

Todo lo contrario.

-L-lo siento.

-N-no…- Dijo incorporándose y mirando a la Hyuga. Esta le miraba un tanto confundida al ver en sus ojos cierto brillo desconfiable. Sasuke se acomodó nuevamente en la alcoba.- Continua.- Su voz se volvió ronca en cuanto dijo eso poniendo a la peliazul pelos de punta.

La chica asintió con seguridad y vergüenza volviendo hacer el mismo procedimiento; ella volvió a poner su mano en sus pantalones y acarició con lentitud su miembro. Sasuke reprimió un gemido sin apartar la mirada de ella. Hinata observo como se iba poniendo más duro y con impulso, llevo su mano dentro y empezó a tocarlo; este no aguanto y suspiro sonoramente mirando la pared cuando la Hyuga lo miró. Ella se auto ánimo para volver a ver al Uchiha perdido en sus toques, por lo que saco su miembro y fijo su vista con los ojos sorprendidos retirando su mano.

En su mente, no llego a pensar que sería así de grande. ¿Quién pensaría que ese hombre era muy grande? Se preguntó; después de todo él era alguien apuesto, no dudo en pensar que se había llevado a la cama a cualquier mujer que le gustará y ya fuese experto, quizá y esté perdiendo su tiempo con ella que es inexperta en esa habilidad. Sasuke bufó fuertemente captando la atención de la ojiperla que, sonrojada, miro su miembro sorprendida.

-¿Pu-puedo?- Pregunto discretamente observándolo de reojo llevando nuevamente su mano en su pene.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Hinata nuevamente vio esa parte y toco con pena directamente la punta de su pene, trazándola con sus dedos; su piel era caliente, cuando tocaba esa parte era realmente grande y obtuvo más confianza cuando escucho al azabache con su respiración agitada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, alzo su mirar y se encontró con la de Uchiha que se inclinó hacia ella. Hinata movió su mano con lentitud en su miembro y le dio un tímido beso en sus labios que fue rápidamente correspondido con su lengua.

El cuerpo femenino se alarmo cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, empezando a mover de arriba abajo, masturbándose. Sasuke rompió el beso recargando su frente con la femenina con la respiración agitada. Se veía tan complacido y sumiso, entregado y lleno de la locura. No obstante, Hinata no tenía en mente aquello desde el principio.

Verlo así, le incitó mucho hacer lo que tenía planeado desde que comenzó a acariciarle. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano ganándose un gruñido severamente enojado del ojinegro que le miraba disgustado con sudor en todo su cuerpo. Se veía muy apuesto así de entregado y furioso. Empero, Hinata sabía que si hacía lo que iba hacer, sus quejas se irían rápidamente.

Quito sus pantalones hasta retirarlos y llevar su cabeza bajo hasta su sexo recorriéndolo con sus ojos. Lamió con lentitud y en breve la punta de su pene llenando su boca con la poca esencia que había salido. Lo observo desde abajo y se llenó de satisfacción al ver como Sasuke hacía su cabeza hacía atrás. Llevo su pene directamente en su boca succionando su punta y chupando de arriba y abajo. Dentro y afuera, con una lentitud provocativa.

-Ma-maldición…- Sasuke miró a la Hyuga que seguía con su tarea de masturbarle con su boca sacándola y metiéndola dejándola ratos ahí sin dejar de mover su cabeza. Llevó nuevamente su cabeza atrás y gruño.

Hinata alzo su mirar observándolo con detenimiento; su rostro era completamente hermoso así de excitado. Como tenía sus ojos cerrados sumidos del placer disfrutando con tentación lo que ella hacía con su sexo. No se detuvo en ningún momento y no sabía cuándo detenerse, ella seguía con la satisfacción de verlo así.

-H-Hyuga… y-ya es sufí-suficiente…- Con su voz pesada y respiración alterada, le dijo sumido en su propio placer.- Hi-Hinata, si si-sigues así voy… v-voy a venir-venirme…- La peliazul no le escucho, hizo oídos sordos moviendo su cabeza y chupando su pene un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Sasuke suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.- Tú lo pedís-pediste…

Hinata se alarmó en cuanto sintió una presión en su cabeza. A mano masculina la tenía aprisionada en la misma posición empujándola más a su sexo agarrándole de sus cabellos para masturbarle con más rapidez. No dudo en cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejarse hacer. Los movimientos eran más bruscos, salvajes y rápidos, pero a Hinata le gustaba ver que el Uchiha no se contenía y a lo tenía aprisionado al placer.

Las caderas del azabache se movían impulsaban en su cavidad vocal con más fuerza sin soltarse la cabeza. Sasuke hizo su cabeza atrás empezando a llegar a su límite. Podía ella sentirlo por como temblaban sus piernas. Su respiración entrecortada se escuchaba más constantemente y su cabeza se movía con rapidez impulsándose ella y él al mismo tiempo.

-¡Agh!...- Gruño sonoramente seguido de un gran volcán en la boca de la Hyuga. Todo se volvió en silencio, la lluvia bailaba en las afueras con sus pisadas sonoras y solo se escuchó el gran suspiró y la respiración medio alterada del azabache. Hinata fue llenada de su semen que hasta le salía de sus labios y caía en su mentón. Sin embargo, ella no dudo en tragarlo todo y chupar todas pequeñas porciones que quedaron.

No se esperó para nada ser atraída hacía él y ser besada salvajemente. Cerró los ojos extasiada dejándose llevar por la situación abrazando el cuerpo del Uchiha. No dudo en romper el beso y ser buscada nuevamente por la del masculino.

-¿L-lo hice bien?- Su pregunta fue tan inocente que Sasuke no dudó en tomarla de las caderas y ponerla de tal modo en que su pene estuviese cerca de su sexo. Le quitó sus bragas blancas con necesidad siendo correspondido de la misma manera. Hinata arqueo levemente la espalda al sentir con mayor intimidad el pene de su amante.

Sasuke se quitó su camisa con brusquedad sin despejarse de sus labios y adentrando su lengua jugando con la de la chica con deseo. Le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de este hacia afuera hasta hacerla gritar; jamás llego a ser tan salvaje pero necesitaba tenerla ya y hacerla suya. Por consiguiente su lengua volvió a entrar a la boca de la Hyuga empezando a mover sus caderas frotando sus sexos vivazmente. Sus bocas se movían en cuanto eran el movimiento de las embestidas, simulando una penetración. Su vagina empezó a humedecerse hasta tal punto que podía verse entre su entrepierna.

Hinata intentó cerrar las piernas con miedo a que volviese a ocurrir como aquella vez cuando Sasuke le metió esos dedos en su interior, no obstante, este impidió que lo hiciera separando sus rodillas haciendo que la simulación de penetración fuera más profunda y rápida.

Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos perlas oscuros para ver así la mejor vista que podía apreciar. Como ella se aferraba a sus hombros con espasmos en todo su cuerpo y su rostro sonrojado uniendo sus labios con ella en un beso candente le hacía querer ya meter su miembro en su vagina para proclamarla como suya.

Ya no podía evitar ser lento.

-Y-yo voy a…- Murmuro entre su boca jadeando sin soltarse de sus hombros y enterrar sus uñas en su espalda. Sasuke sonrió en sus labios y la tiró en el colchón hasta acostarla.

Su orgasmo habría sido rápido y placentero a no ser que Sasuke lo hubiese querido así. Fue tan salvaje al dejarla insatisfecha y con muchos espasmo en su entrepierna. Directamente, Sasuke agarro sus senos y se acercó a ellos para llevarlos a su boca y chuparlos; empezó lamiendo en círculos hasta que llego a la areola y de ahí, al pezón. No estuvo complacido e satisfecho hasta chuparlo y morderlo para tener como resultado un gran botón rojo duro. Fue el mismo procedimiento con el seno siguiente. Hinata se sintió desfallecer en cuanto sintió el viento fresco haciéndola morder su labio fuertemente y apretar todos sus músculos e sexo; no vio venir solo aquel roce que la llevaría al éxtasis con su mano que comprobaba su humedad; gritó con mera libertad haciendo caso omiso a los ojos penetrantes y oscuros de puro deseo de Sasuke. El Uchiha le sonrió como ángel demonio. La dejaría así en poco tiempo, en cuanto se tranquilizara en su reciente orgasmo ya que obtuvo dos intensos clímax que era normal verla tan húmeda hasta gotear.

Pasó apenas unos segundos para que Sasuke se irguiera y se mantenga en posición. La vio tan entregada, tan sumida e insatisfecha por querer tenerlo ya; observo como lo miraba con deseo y lujuria esperando lo que desde hace mucho empezaron. Relamió sus labios con una sonrisa y posicionándose en el cuerpo de la Hyuga tomándola del cuello y alzarla para besarla salvajemente.

Las lenguas luchaban entre sí por el deseo hasta querer profundizarlo cada uno a su manera, como Hinata tomaba con fuerza los mechones azabache de Sasuke y este del cuello hasta alzarla ligeramente. El aire les hizo falta hasta querer separarse y tener una respiración alterada, ergo, unos segundos después de tomar el oxígeno volvió a besarse con salvajismo.

Sasuke rompió el beso y la Hyuga se sintió insatisfecha por no sentir sus labios de nuevo. Por lo mientras, el azabache le beso su hombro.

-¿Estas lista?- La chica peliazul asintió rápidamente, Sasuke sonrió encantado.

Hinata bajo su mirar perlado amatista hasta su sexo y observo como el miembro de Sasuke se alienaba al su vagina hasta meterlo poco a poco.

-Dios… Estas tan estrecha…- Gruño placenteramente con intención de meterse más en su interior. Ergo, mientras más lo hacía, sentía la barrera donde indicaba la virginidad de la peliazul que se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza.

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía para poder llevarla al placer puro. Hinata entendió a la perfección del porque pausaba su sexo. Le miro a los ojos y asintió. Sasuke la agarro de las caderas y de una sola estocada, rompió esa barrera haciéndola gritar con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Mientras Hinata lagrimeaba en su torso, Sasuke respiraba dificultosamente con las ganas de moverse en su interior por lugar tan estrecho y apretado hasta darle un placentero masaje que lo llevaba en la locura. Tentaba mucho en moverse, pero esperaba con ansiedad hasta que la Hyuga se acostumbrará. Las caderas de Hinata empezaron a moverse con lentitud, al principio por dolor, pero luego se escuchó la respiración agitada de esta que anunciaba el placer que sentía por moverse y complacerse.

Sasuke no aguanto más y la embistió con lentitud y calma, algo que a la Hyuga no satisfacía ya que necesitaba más movimiento.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella para besarlo siendo correspondida salvajemente por el azabache que no dejaba de moverse en su interior, más profundo y largo, hasta salir por completo de ella y adentrarse con una potente embestida que la dejaba aturdida.

-Quiero más… Dame más…- Hinata dijo entre sus labios mordiéndole a Sasuke su labio inferior y jalarlo como alguna vez este se lo hizo a ella.- Más por favor…- Sonrió con encanto y deseo. Sintió deseos de castigarla por morderlo.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas hasta elevarlas y penetrarla tan profundamente que hizo a la Hyuga gritar con fuerza y placer. Empezó a invadirla con un ritmo duro y constante.

La única Hyuga entre aquellos cuerpo unidos movía sus propias caderas al ritmo del masculino que la penetraba más profundamente y con una rapidez que empezó desde que sentía su miembro siendo apretado por su intimidad hasta hacerlo desfallecer.

El sudor se incrementaba en sus cuerpos, la rapidez de las embestidas se volvían más desesperadas y necesitadas hasta tal punto en que sentían que llegarían al final. Hinata se aferró a Sasuke clavándole las uñas en sus caderas apretando los muslos entorno a él gritando para detener un poco ese remolino que sentía en su interior.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero Hinata no quería llegar a menos de que sea el consentimiento de Sasuke que le daba la promesa de llevarla al paraíso del placer que oscurecía todos sus sentidos queriendo no terminar nunca con eso.

-¡Mierda…!- Gritó maldiciendo a los aires anunciándole a la Hyuga su término.- ¡Hinata, córrete! ¡Córrete y se solo mía!

Y en cuanto termino esa frase, Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido estallando por la liberación de su cuerpo que le brindaba todo ese placer. Toco los cielos, ella lo sentía con fervor cuando pensó cruzar el pantano que tenía aguas revueltas e ahogarse en las profundidades del abismo e intenso placer violento que le provocaba todo su cuerpo. Sintió su garganta seca, sus tímpanos sordos y teniendo una ardua idea de haber gritado hasta lo más alto que su voz llegaba. Pero, nunca se sintió más satisfecha al sentir el gruñido sonoro que le daba su amante dándole a entender su orgasmo placentero que le brindó, acompañándola en esos gritos y respiraciones agitadas.

Se detuvieron, observando cada uno el vacío de la habitación, queriendo pensar que aquello no fue solo un sueño, sino una simple realidad excitante que los dejo a los dos aturdidos.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta del porque hacía eso, no obstante, por mucho que quería arrepentirse de lo que hizo, se sintió tan bien de haberlo hecho y disfrutar el cuerpo de la Hyuga que tranquilizaba su cuerpo que fue llenado del orgasmo. La agarro del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza.

Sintió como sus parpados cerraban con lentitud al igual que Hinata que sentía la oscuridad llenando sus ojos.

Ninguno recordó lo sucedido, solo pensaron que aquel encuentro salvaje fue un sueño placentero que llegaba al pecado. Sentía el uno al otro la calidez del otro, fundiéndose en otro sueño en donde los dos no tenían ninguna pesadilla ni mal.

El calor los durmió para arrullarlos y dejarlos satisfechos bajo la lluvia de la noche.

.

.

.

Era un día lluvioso, no era ni muy día ni muy noche, solo el día grisáceo que mostraba el estado climático húmedo y lúgubre. Los fuertes vientos que anunciaban la próxima lluvia se hacían más evidentes a tal punto que las personas se cubrían en sus abrigos e ropas para el invierno.

Para Sasuke… Era un día triste y de mala suerte.

La personalidad de este era muy discreta y clamada, fría y abrumadora lleno de oscuridad por donde quiera que vaya. Él, siempre recordaba los días de lluvia como un placentero sueño donde una mujer pura se entregaba a él con deseos de olvidar su mejor amigo.

Había pasado más de un mes cuando aquello sucedió; entregándose uno al otro para satisfacer sus propios placeres y usándose para olvidar sus pesares.

Recordaba todo de ella, como las manos de este recorrían más de una vez en sus sueños el cuerpo de la Hyuga, entregándose completa sin importar lo demás. La piel blanca y suave donde pasaba su lengua terminando en su vientre y hundirse en las profundidades de aquellas piernas femeninas. El cabello azulino largo esparcido por las sábanas moviéndose violentamente en las embestidas que la llevaban en la locura.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era lo que más recordaba.

La mente sombría del azabache estaba ocupada en una sola mujer. Nunca en la vida, este pensó en engancharse como una mujer como ella. La mirada perlada amatista mirándole con deseo, corrompiéndolo al pecado de la lujuria donde estaba debatiéndose en hacerla suya. Pero, por mucho que quisiera arrepentirse de poseer a Hinata, él no estaba arrepentido de nada.

Karin y Sasuke eran una pareja unida y amorosa. Fiel y tolerante, no obstante, todo se fue abajo por ciertos incidentes. Ejemplo:

El alcohol y Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke se enteró por Naruto una semana después de la fiesta que Karin le había sido infiel por lo borracha que estaba, aunque a Sasuke escuchaba atentamente el relato de su hiperactivo rubio, este pensaba día a día en la peliazul que se adentró a lo más profundo de su mente. No le importaba lo que Karin a este le hubiera hecho; la infidelidad fue mutua y no se sentía culpable ni lastimado por ello.

El despecho y rabia invadió todo el ser de la Uzumaki en cuanto se enteró que Sasuke se entregó en cuerpo y alma a una mujer que solo conoció un día; algo que ella no había logrado porque cuando los dos dormían juntos, el Uchiha era muy apasionado y amoroso en los días lluviosos que llego hasta pensar que la visualizaba con otra mujer. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas que el secreto había sido descubierto.

Sasuke anhelaba cada vez más el cuerpo de Hinata que lo llevo a la locura.

Ahora mismo, en la cafetería en la que se encontraba nuestro protagonista nadaba en las profundidades del recuerdo, siempre teniendo ese pensamiento en los días lluviosos. Naruto lo acompañaba a sus letargos, pero la tensión era completamente nula.

En cuanto Naruto, decidió romper el silencio acogedor y extraño que tenía con el azabache.

-Sasuke.- Nombró neutral esperando que su amigo le mirase por una vez en el día, pero este solo tenía el mentón recargado en el dorso de su mano; el mirar perlado oscuro de este se hallaba perdido, perdido en sus pensares.- El rompimiento que tuviste con Karin no fue tu culpa.

-Me tiene sin cuidado.- Dijo de la nada sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.- No me arrepiento de nada.- Entonces, Naruto se levantó con fuerza encarándolo.

-Eres un egocéntrico idiota.- Entabló entre dientes.

-¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en esto? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz a los dos? Ella decidió terminar nuestra relación y hacer su vida, yo quiero vivir tranquilo por una vez en un puto día. ¿Tienes un maldito problema con eso?- La voz de este era severa, ansiada y desesperada.

El rubio ojos azules bufo molesto y se sentó en su asiento sin cuidado cruzando los brazos.

-Pensé que la amabas.

-El pasado es pasado, lo que importa es el presente y el futuro.- El azabache volvió a su puesto mirando el gran ventanal donde caían gotas de la lluvia.

Ese recuerdo se apodero de su mente nuevamente, el cuerpo bañado de agua y humedad en toda su piel dulce. De solo recordarlo lo enloquecía. Y por décima vez en el día, Naruto fue su salvador por alejarlo de esos pensares.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?- La pregunta del Uzumaki era tan obvia, Sasuke le miro a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirando su taza de café a medio acabar.

-Me fui antes de que despertará.- Dijo.- Esperé un tiempo para que abriera los ojos y me detuviera, pero no sucedió, por mucho que ella se hiciera la dormida, no me detuvo y me dejo ir…

Naruto escucho a la perfección aquello. Si no mal recordaba, cuando Sasuke llegó a la casa de Naruto en el amanecer con todas las bebidas en la mano, con el mirar perlado ónix perdido y sus ropas mal puestas. Todo de él muy perturbado.

En cuanto a lo que hizo esa chica, le sorprendía el hecho de que no detuviera a Sasuke, llegó a pensar en un momento que esa mujer sabía lo que pasaba y que si lo detenía, el azabache nunca regresaría. Para Naruto, ella era alguien inteligente.

Como en hacer caer a un hombre tanto en dejarlo ir a sabiendas de los compromisos.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó con calma, pero hizo que Sasuke esté en alerta. ¿Le estaba ocultando algo? Observo como no le contestaba, por lo que supuso que no quería meterla en problemas. Pero no dejo de insistir.-Sasuke… ¿Te enamoraste acaso de ella?- Sasuke se tensó mirando al ojiazul, no obtuvo respuesta, solo silencio por parte de este. Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- Sasuke… tú-

Cuando iba agregar algo, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la cafetería. El Uzumaki no se esperó esa reacción de su sombrío amigo y decidió seguirlo; no obstante, el mesero lo detuvo para avisarle que no había pagado lo pedido. Gruño a lo bajo sacando su billetera sucesivamente de darle un billete y salir corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a la salida, no visualizo a su buen amigo que probablemente caminaba en toda esa lluvia ruidosa y salvaje.

Solo esperaba que Sasuke se encontrará bien.

.

.

.

Alzo su rostro hasta dejarlo expuesto a la lluvia. Luctuoso, alfeñique; así se encontraba el ente la lluvia que lo bañaba por completo para darle así una vista hermosa del cielo por como caían las gotas hasta chocar con su rostro. Todo en cámara lenta.

Los parpados de este se cerraron, la camisa blanca que portaba estaba empapada hasta apegarse a su delgado cuerpo.; el hombro estaba descubierto, los jalones que había tenido con las demás personas que se interponían en su camino hasta alejarlos y correr a aquel parque donde la conoció.

Donde lo tentó.

Donde lo enamoro.

El cielo nublado y oscuro, su celular vibrando en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón. Quería volver a verla, pero a la vez no, solo quería maldecirla por enloquecerlo y enamorarlo solo con una noche.

Por dejar su vida normal por ella.

Las gotas que parecían lágrimas en los pómulos pálidos de él caían inundando sus labios, mojándolos y tragándoselos, hasta caer en su barbilla. Aquellas gotas inundaban sus ojos perlados ónix hasta dejarlo ciego, ciego de tanto ver la realidad.

Cuando, nuevamente la recordó, escucho aquellas palabras con gran significado; con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke lo entendió y sintió que esas palabras estaban tatuadas en su piel. Recordándole siempre lo que sentía en su corazón.

-_** Me enseñaste amarte, pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte…**_-Dijo en un susurro, temiendo que alguien lo escuchara, lamentándose de una enseñanza que fue aprendida en una sola noche y que nunca sería olvidada por el resto de su vida.

Se sentía tan alfeñique, con su porte recto y mirar al cielo, como sus hombros caían lentamente y el mirar perlado se encontraba vacío, temiendo no volver a verla.

Ergo, cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer de la tristeza y locura, la lluvia dejo de caer en él. Abrió los ojos sorpresivos y parpadeo hasta ver la gran sombrilla negra que se interponía entre las gotas que parecían lágrimas de él. Giro levemente su cuerpo y bajo su mirar perlado ónix para encontrarse con la persona menos indicada que llego a pensar que volvería a ver.

La sonrisa tierna que enmarcaba su rostro de porcelana, las mejillas y nariz rojiza por el frío, las intenciones amables por hacer que la lluvia no cayese en su cuerpo. Temiendo un resfriado.

Seguía igual de siempre. Aquellos gestos gentiles y educados, la sonrisa llena de ternura e inocencia, el cabello azulino lacio que marcaba en sus facciones unos mechones rebeldes. Todo de ella, al igual que su cuerpo, estaba como perfectamente lo recordaba.

Entrecerró los ojos, apretó sus labios y los puños para no abrazarla y ensuciar su orgullo, más de lo que ya estaba sucio.

Su voz angelical lo llamo tan suave y amorosamente. Jamás llego a pensar en tener ese trato.

-¿Q-que hace en medio de la lluvia? Po-podría pescar un res-resfriado.- Sonrió suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo con las perlas amatistas.- Mi de-departamento está cerca… Pue-puede secarse ahí.- La amabilidad seguía en su voz, sin ningún pizque de maldad. Solo recordándole lo que él le dijo aquella vez.

Sasuke sonrió volteándose por completo para mirarla.

-Ya no tiene caso, estoy empapado.- Repitió lo que ella dijo esa vez.

-En-entonces déjeme in-invitarle una taza de ca-café.- Tartamudeo mirando los suelos y jugando con sus dedos. Ergo, mientras hacía eso, el paraguas caía de un lado y la lluvia la empapo un poco. Regreso la sombrilla a su lugar.

Sasuke, que presenció aquello, rio un poco y agarro el paraguas rozando las delicadas manos de Hinata que le miraban expectante, con dulzura y amor.

Algo que él siempre soñó.

-Con una condición.- Dijo.- No me dejes ir de nuevo.- Aquello lo dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrándoselo con dulzura hasta dejarla con piel de gallina.

Hinata asintió rápidamente jugando con sus dedos y un sonrojo inundando su rostro que antes estaba blanquecino.

Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que contarle, tanto que poseerla.

No dudo en entrelazar su mano en la femenina, solo tomo tiempo para que ella se acostumbrará a él, a su amor, a su cariño, a su deseo. A todo de él, para darle el mismo aprendizaje que ella le dio, hasta que nunca se olvide de ese conocimiento.

Ahora mismo, los dos recordarían ese recuerdo que tenían en una noche lluviosa, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, sin arrepentimientos, sin límites. Solo ellos dos.

Mostrando todo su amor bajo la lluvia.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola mis ternuritas!¡Lo sé, es tan largo! Pero espero que valga la pena xD.

¡Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía ewe!

El caso… Este es mi primer One-Shot y está dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas que amo, deseo e adoro. ¡Rukia-sama! ¡Este One-Shot es para usted!

Desde un principio quise hacer este One-Shot corto, pero se me vino tanto en mi mente que no evite hacerlo largo. Solo espero que no les aburra xD.

Escribí esto escuchando una melodía que me enamoro por completo, espero que si la escuchan se enamoren como yo xD. Se llama… "Most Heartful White Day's Gift Ever: Fortunate Gift"

Espero que les guste.

En fin. ¡Rukia-sama! ¡Espero que le guste este One-Shot que está dedicado a usted con mucho amor y cariño! Es algo largo, pero solo esperemos que no le aburra ni nada. También espero que le haya gustado el Lemon. Recupérese, no quiero verla de nuevo enferma y que este en cama me preocupa, ¡Tiene que cuidarse más! ¡No olvide que la amo! :3

Bueno.

¡Jesús de Nazaret, estuve escribiendo esto a estas horas de la noche, a las 4:47 de la mañana! ¡Pasu mecha! ¡Dioj mío, dioj mío!

Pueden pasar a leer más de mis historias: Una Hinata fría con un asesino en su interior "Akuma No Satsujin", una historia SasuHina donde Hinata es un violinista que entrará a una banda de Metal con la música de Evanescence "Mis notas de amor", Crossover de Naruto y Kuroshitsuji de un amor imposible de demonio y humano con el deseo de venganza "Blue Roses", anónimos de cierta persona que aparecen en el casillero de Sasuke donde le confiesa todo lo que le hace sentir y este se niega a querer encontrarla "Anónimos de un amor puro" y por último, la historia que me encanta y enamora; una historia de amor de Hinata vistiéndose de chico conquistando a mujeres hermosas y un Sasuke que duda de su sexualidad al enamorarse de ella aparte de lo humorístico de la historia y futuro Lemon xD.

¡No olviden darle click izquierdo a su mouse en "Fav/Follow" y agregarlo en sus favoritos! Tampoco olviden comentar dejando su Reviews que será siempre bienvenido.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡La amo Rukia-sama, espero que le guste!

¡Bye-Bye!

_**21/03/2015**_


End file.
